


Chocolate Sauce & Pineapples.

by MsDaisy (MrsSourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Stiles is big ;), Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSourwolf/pseuds/MsDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' late-night grocery shopping isn't for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Sauce & Pineapples.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LaReina for helping me write this and giving me ideas!  
> Hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments and kudos.  
> -MsDaisy-

Stiles sighed impatiently as he wheeled his shopping cart around the small grocery store. He tossed a few random items into his cart, eyes constantly scanning, taking in everything--and everyone--around him. He needed something to satisfy his craving. He was hungry, but it wasn't for food.

Instead, he was in search of something he could really make a meal out of. But so far nothing--no one--had manage to catch his attention as he rolled the cart through the aisles, prowling.

He stopped at the end of the frozen food aisle and noticed a guy that was worth watching. Muscular, dark hair, scruff on his face, and deep green eyes, the guy was reading the label on a carton of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Even from half an aisle away, Ben could see how good-looking he was: full, slightly pouty mouth and finely chiseled features. The guy shook his head and returned the ice cream to the freezer, then pulled out a carton of the frozen yogurt. He scrutinized this carton as well and eventually put it back.

Watching his figure, well, so am I. Stiles smiled to himself as he let his gaze take in the trim, healthy look of the guy. Just then the guy turned and looked over in Stiles’ direction. Fuck, I don't want him to think I'm checking him out. Hoping to be less obvious about his ogling, Stiles grabbed the nearest item, a jar of chocolate topping and pretended to examine it.

As the guy moved away, Stiles noticed his tight, perfectly rounded ass and the way his jean were just tight enough. He fantasized about drizzling chocolate syrup over the guy's cock and balls, and then slowly licking it off till the guy begged Stiles to fuck him. Stiles’ pants suddenly felt two sizes too small and he looked down to see his hard-on was embarrassingly obvious. He stood closer to his cart in hopes maybe no one would notice. He tossed the chocolate sauce in--wishful thinking--and adjusted himself as unobtrusively as possible before moving in the direction tall, dark and fuckable had gone.

Of course the guy would head straight for the produce section. Stiles rolled his cart in that direction, watching the guy pick through a bin of honeydew melons for just the right one. He watched the guy and waited until he had stopped again, in front of the pineapples and decided to take his chances and moved toward his quarry, grabbing a token orange and banana on the way, like he was actually shopping.

"Hey, how can you tell if these things are ripe?" Stiles grinned and motioned to the pineapples. Up close, the guy was even hotter, and Stiles tried to act casual though his pulse was racing. The guy gave him a polite half-smile, just this side of disdain. Probably lots of guys came up to him like this. Stiles saw him glance into his cart. Apparently Doritos, cheddar goldfish and chocolate sauce didn't impress him and wasn’t fooled by the banana and orange. But he picked up one of the pineapples and answered Stiles’ question anyway.

"You look for the color, one that's more yellow than green. And it should smell sweet."

"Yeah? That's pretty easy." Stiles grabbed a fruit and dropped it almost as quickly when the spiky leaves bit into his hand. "Fuck!" It rolled under his cart and he banged his head on the handle when he straightened up. The guy was gone. Yup, this was one craptastic evening. He'd just scared off the hottest guy in the place. The guys left were pretty slim pickings and he decided he'd rather go home alone. He'd nearly given up when he saw the guy at the check stand, and rolled up right behind him.

"I'm closed," the pimply-faced cashier said with the full weight of the tiny amount of power he wielded. "You'll have to use the next line." He had a pencil stuck behind his ear and Stiles wondered how much jail time he'd have to do if he stabbed it through the cashier's eye. Probably be worth it, but it wouldn't impress the dreamboat (or his dad) standing in front of him if he got arrested for grievous bodily harm. And it wouldn't get him laid either. 

"Hey, that's okay. Can you ring them up together? My treat." Hot-n-Sexy grinned at Stiles while the cashier sneered and rang up Stiles’ assortment of items. He glanced at what the other guy had on the counter. One box of condoms, one honeydew melon and a pineapple. Stiles was practically ecstatic the guy had spoken to him again, and remained silent as the guy paid.

The cashier grudging bagged their items separately and they walked out of the grocery store together. The night was warm and the faint breeze did nothing to cool Stiles’ skin.

"Thanks, man. Stupid cashier."

The guy nodded and smiled, making full eye contact with Stiles for the first time since they'd met over by the pineapples. "World's full of jerks like that."

"Oh, look, let me pay you for that stuff. I mean mine cost way more than yours, with the vitamins and all." He tried to play up the one remotely healthy item he'd chosen. He fished around in his back pocket, suddenly aware of the distinct outline of his cock visible through his jeans. The air felt about ten times warmer as he realized the guy had noticed seen it too. "Crap, I only have my ATM card, no cash."

"Don't worry--"

The rest of the guy's sentence was cut off as a fire truck rushed past, its siren wailing.

"I live just around the corner, let me get some cash or..." Stiles mentally crossed his fingers, "maybe a drink or something?"

"Now that sounds good."

Stiles realized his mouth had almost dropped open that the guy had agreed to a drink. They walked around the corner and a little ways down the sidewalk. "This one." Stiles said as they neared the steps up to his front door.

Once inside, Stiles showed the guy into the living room.

"Beer okay or you want scotch?"

"Beer's good. Whatever you've got."

Stiles noticed the guy looking around the living room at the pictures on the wall, and he went to put his bag away in the kitchen and get the beer. Maybe if he played his cards right, he'd get to use the chocolate sauce after all. Just the thought of that got him hard and he forced himself to calm down and not scare the guy off. Shit, he didn't even know the guy's name. He grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and had already popped the cap when he remembered he was out of lemon. Fuck. There was something he actually needed from the grocery store after all.

He brought the beers in and found the guy flipping through a book he'd pulled from a shelf and carefully put it back, noticing Stiles reappearance.

"Here you go." He held out the beer. The guy took the bottle; letting his fingers brush against Stiles’ and his cock reminded him of its presence yet again. 

"I'm Derek."

"Stiles." They both chuckled softly as the awkwardness set in and neither seemed to know what to say next, as they looked each other over in silence. Stiles took a swig of beer to avoid having to say anything. He noticed Derek only took a small sip. Almost out of reflex Stiles took another swig, maybe to calm his nerves.

As soon as he pulled the bottle away from his lips, Derek was right there, face only inches away. He leaned in to kiss Stiles, a soft, wet kiss that left him wanting about a million more as soon as it was over. He put his bottle down on the nearest surface and Derek did the same. Damn, Stiles was so hard now, but he didn't bother to hide it. Derek moved closer and brushed his fingertips along Stiles’ evident erection, making matters worse.

Stiles groaned softly and pulled Derek in for another kiss, this one hard and deep and he didn't try to hold back. Derek matched his intensity and within moments they'd pulled each other's clothes off, tossing them in various directions. Derek's body was gorgeous, not an ounce of fat--obviously he had more will power than Stiles when it came to junk food--and smooth flat planes of chest and abs. Derek's cock was awfully pretty too and Stiles reached down to play with it with as he moved in for another kiss.

Derek's hand were all over, caressing Stiles’ neck and throat, shoulder, pinching nipples to aching hardness until he pulled away for no apparent reason. Stiles watched him lean down and root around in his grocery bag.

"You're going to need this." He tossed something to Stiles-the box of condoms. Thank god it wasn't the pineapple.

Stiles chuckled as he and Derek headed for the couch, and grabbed a tube of lube he'd had in his jeans. Thankfully, Derek was in as much of a hurry as Stiles, and they kissed only briefly before he had Derek bent of the side of the couch, lubed, spread wide and ready. Stiles rolled on the condom, added some lube and dove in.

Damn, this is too fucking good. He tried to hold back, but Derek's tight, hot ass felt better than anything or anyone he'd had in ages. He couldn't get in fast or deep enough. This was even better than he'd imagined as he'd watched Derek in the store. His entire body was on fire, he knew he'd blow soon. A trickle of sweat rolled down his face and he watched it splash onto Derek's back. They slid smoothly against one another, lubricated by their combined sweat. From the sound Derek made and the way he thrust his ass up to meet each of Stiles’ strokes, he was enjoying every second of this, too.

Derek started stroking himself, gradually shorter, rougher strokes and Stiles tried to hold back until the tell-tale tensing and shudder that would let him know Derek was coming. As soon as he felt Derek's ass clenching even more tightly around his cock, Stiles let go, emptying himself into the condom deep inside Derek. The room filled with the sound of their groans and panting. Stiles pulled out and he flopped onto the couch, bring Derek along. He removed the condom, knotted it and tossed it toward the trash can in the corner. Three points! He pulled Derek close with an arm around his waist.

They kissed again, this time with no fervor or desperation, until gradually their breathing and pulses evened out.

"You didn't get those condoms thinking that we'd..." Stiles didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, I did. I saw you watching me in the freezer section."

So much for subtle. "How'd you know to get extra-large?"

"I got a pretty good look at that hard-on you were sporting in the produce department." Derek replied as he gave Stiles a wicked grin.

"You noticed?"

"Sure I did. That's why I came back with you. I liked what I saw and you didn't disappoint." Derek kissed Stiles once softly on the jaw and licked at a spot on his throat that nearly drove him mad again. "That was fantastic, Stiles. Perfect."

"Not quite perfect."

"No?" Derek looked disappointed.

"Why'd you have to stop in front of the fucking pineapples?" Stiles grinned and made a show of looking at his hand to check for permanent damage from the encounter. Derek took hold of his hand, and soothed it with a gentle touch and a kiss.

"Sorry. You just said 'produce.' You should have been more specific."

"That's okay, babe. You can make it up to me next time." Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek again. "I still love you. Eventually I'll forgive you."

They kissed and cuddled on the couch for a long time. It really had been just about perfect. Derek loved playing these games as much as Stiles did, and he was great at it.

"Nice touch with those condoms, by the way."

"Yeah? Glad you liked it. I was going for subtle and obvious at the same time." Derek grinned. 

 

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. "Ready for bed?"

 

"It's still early." Derek smiled wickedly and traced a finger around one of Stiles’ nipples. "And we haven't even gotten to the chocolate sauce yet."


End file.
